This invention relates generally to level instruments and more particularly in this instance, to a level unit having plural angle indicating capabilities. This invention provides an accurate means for measuring or laying out a virtually infinite number of angularly disposed work surfaces.
Heretofore, conventional type levels are generally provided with one or more level indicating vials to indicate whether or not a given surface is horizontal. Similarly, convential levels are provided with one or more additional indicating vials positioned at 90.degree. with respect to the horizontal indicating vials and surfaces of the level to indicate whether or not a given surface is vertical when the level working surface is placed against it. Further, other types of commercially available levels are provided with one or more vials oriented at a 45.degree. angle with respect to the level's work surfaces. Such vial orientation on the level frame provides an indication as to whether or not the surface upon which the level is placed is positioned at a 45.degree. angle.
It has been discovered that a new and improved level having level indicating means, adjustable to an infinite number of angular positions with respect to the working surfaces of the level, can be provided simply by incorporating a level vial of the general type illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,990, which issued to D. E. Wright on Apr. 4, 1967, and freely rotatable mounting means disposed on a level frame. This combination produces a level unit having versatile capabilities.
In general, the level of the present invention makes available to its user a precise measuring tool which can be easily employed to determine virtually any angle of incline or slope of a given work surface. In another application, the level of the present invention may be used in any type of construction to produce any desired angular orientation of structural members during assembly.
Levels made in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured economically utilizing readily available commercial plastic materials and conventional plastic molding and extruding techniques. Nevertheless, the design of the level elements of the present invention enable precision to be achieved in part fabrication, which not only greatly simplifies assembly of the units, but also makes such assembly possible in the absence of highly skilled labor. This permits the realization of significant labor saving cost reductions in manufacture.
In utilizing the level instrument of the present invention, there are provided dual radial and co-axial calibrations of vial support surfaces which it makes it possible to obtain angular accuracy within a degree of less.
By incorporating the adjustable mounting means which is adjustable to an infinite number of angular positions of the present invention into a conventional horizontal-level unit the utility and marketability of the resulting level instrument can be very significantly increased.